mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Spratt vs. Ryan Ford 1
The fight was Pete Spratt's MFC debut. Ryan Ford came into the fight undefeated. The Fight The first round began. They circled ready to rumble. Ford shot for a single, Spratt stuffed it to the clinch. He kept stuffing it but Ford was showing a lot of strength. Four thirty. Ford is a beast of a welterweight. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Ford was warned twice for grabbing the shorts. His shorts were ripped on the right side. Ford kneed the body. He got a trip and had the back with three thirty-five but Spratt stood, Ford still had the standing back. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Ford landed a back elbow nicely. Spratt got a trip but Ford tried to stand, Spratt nearly had the back, Ford turned into half-guard. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Herb wanted work. Spratt stood to the clinch. Ford kneed the chest. Ford kneed the body and ate one. Spratt defended a single. Ford got a single to half-guard. One thirty. The referee moved them to the center. One fifteen. One minute. Spratte escaped out the back door and landed an uppercut and dropped Ford with a knee. The referee stood them up. Fifteen remaining. Spratt stuffed a singel. Spratt landed a body kick. He stuffed another single. Ford got a double to guard. The first round ended. Ford landed a big elbow after the bell. Spratt was still laying down. Ford said 'I didn't hear the bell'. Spratt was still down. Spratt wanted more time. He wanted a few minutes. No, he stood. He waited in his corner for two minutes. 'I didn't hear it. It's too loud in here,' Herb said. Spratt still waiting. Spratt asked if he couldn't continue, would it be a no contest? Herb didn't give a straight answer. He wanted to go. Spratt kept walking it off. Here we go. The second round began. Ford shot for a single. Spratt stuffed it. Ford got it to guard, actually. Four thirty-five. Ford avoided an armbar. Ford passed to side control. Four fifteen. Spratt hugged a leg. Ford was warned twice for grabbing the shorts. The referee took a point. The crowd booed with four minutes left. They continued. Spratt landed a high kick. Ford got a body lock to half-guard. They were through the ropes and moved to the center. Three thirty. Ford's in side control. Spratt stood and ate a knee with three fifteen, no blocked. Spratt got a double to half-guard. Three minutes. Ford got a reversal into half-guard. Spratt got a reversal to half-guard. Ford hugged a single and Spratt stuffed it. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Ford worked for another single. He had the standing back. He had the back on the ground with both hooks. Two minutes. Ford had the choke under the chin. One thirty-five. Spratt fought it. It was almost in, actually. He kept trying. He had it now. One fifteen. Spratt was out. One minute. Ford had it again as Spratt stood. It was tight. Spratt fell backwards tapping on the way down with fifty one seconds. It was over.